


Lavender Chocolates and A Bouquet of Violets

by HB_DS2013



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: #Nifl FTW, Atrocious Cooking Apparently Summons Eldritch Abominations, Background Sharena/Eir, Briedablik's Bizzare Death Mechanics, Coffee-Addicted Summoner, F/F, Felicia Sucks At Cooking, Hand Holding is NOT Lewd, Happy Devotion Day 2021, Height difference, Horror at the Start, Mute Werewolf!Summoner, Profanity, Romance, Sharena Deserves Lots of Love, Slice of Life, Summoner is a Skyrim Stan, The Nifl Siblings Love Sweets, no beta we die like Gunnthrá
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HB_DS2013/pseuds/HB_DS2013
Summary: Ren "Renkhar" Falbav majors in culinary arts and minors in tactics and ass-kicking, duty-bound to serve as Summoner for the Order of Heroes. Fjorm is a warrior princess of Nifl, honor-bound to serve as Renkhar's (and Gina's)housecarlbodyguard. Eir is a world-displaced princess dealt with a bad hand in life and death, duty-bound to serve the Order of Heroes. In another universe, Regina Kiran Chandel finds love on the battlefield despite her coffee addiction and duties as Summoner.All of these women kick serious ass on the battlefield but are also awkward messes around their respective lovers. Soleil, Morgan, and Camilla aim to rectify that.
Relationships: Eir/Sharon | Sharena, Fjorm/Lucina (Fire Emblem), Fjorm/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Gunnthrá/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Lavender Chocolates and A Bouquet of Violets

**Author's Note:**

> Gunnthra = Gunn, Soleil = Solly, Lucina = Lucy

_Ren froze. The large wooden doors of the dining hall slammed shut behind her. She let out a small sigh to herself as she ran her gloved hand through her chef cap and adjusted her glasses. Ren looked around and noticed the dining hall, devoid of chatter and laughter save for the occasional sway of the blue and gold banners marked with Askr's dragon talon._

_Most of the furniture has been taken out, save for a lonely table with a single bench. The table was occupied by a stone bowl and a wooden spoon resting on top of a metal pot. Ren stepped on the bench, peered into the pot, and drew back with a wordless gasp. For some strange reason, the contents and the steam were pixelated, but it was easy to recognize the purple liquid and bits of large carrots and potatoes scattered about._

_She breathed into her nose and looked around- the wooden spoon was melted to the point that only half of the handle remained. A stack of wooden bowls... or what remained of them stood next to the stone bowl in various states of disrepair and appear as if bitten like soft chocolate. Thick, purple liquid clung to the bowls like cold gravy on mashed potatoes. Steam rose from the pot and remains of the bowls and morphed for a brief moment into a skull and a pair of bones crossed together._

_Ren gulped and looked back. The doors refused to budge. She pulled a ladle from a pocket in her coat and sat down with a heavy sigh. Her hand trembled as it hovered over the pot. Ren sighed to herself again and ran her hand through her head. She looked around one last time and took a deep breath before dipping the ladle into the pot. Ren pulled the ladle and poured the contents over the stone bowl._

_To her surprise, the bowl now was pixellated and the stew looked- no, has warped into a blocky mess with the faint silhouette of a grotesque face. Also, the liquid warped the ladle beyond repair, so... so much for seconds._

_Ren shuddered and blinked at the bowl. If anime and video games have taught her anything, anything purple that is not ube desserts has to be an inedible mess not meant for any sort of consumption. Any restaurant serving it would have their license revoked and anyone who served it in the first place was marked as the worst of the worst. Fitting that the lowest of the low would eat this as punishment. Depending on whom is asked, consuming this is considered cruel and unusual punishment._

_No amount of salt and pepper or alcoholic drink would fix the texture. The smell was worse than rancid tomatoes paired with anchovies drowned in marinated borscht. Ren looked around and noticed the wear and tear and lack of color in the dining hall. The banners once dark blue and gold are now old, worn-out and the colors have faded from age._

_Ren pulled a wooden spoon from her coat. She took a spoonful into her mouth and spat it out. The soup tasted cold and vile- Dark chocolate, white vinegar with a mix of random herbs and spices that clashed with each other. Even the burnt potatoes and browned leeks clashed with each other._

_She had no time to savor the taste when she spat out the vile poison in time for a dark blue_ _tentacle to appear. It sprung from the abomination without warning and wrapped its coils into her wrist and pulled her into the soup. Ren blinked as she felt the tentacle pull her in._

_Ren opened her eyes and dared not breathe. The absence of stars made everything hard to see. It felt cold like space and smelt of burnt steak._

_She did not feel the tentacle on her wrist anymore, only to feel a jolt of magic run down her back and five pairs of pink eyes staring down at her followed by a piercing, cacophonic and unholy roar. Ren did not have any weapons on her, nor did she have time to shift when the void around her lit up to reveal a purple galaxy and a dark blue abomination with several black-tipped tentacles._

_The last thing she saw before the abomination closed on her was-_

* * *

A white room with a familiar ceiling and a large brown mass with a green cape draped over his shoulders and a golden horn over his forehead. 

_What... happened to me?_ "Forgot you can't talk." Ren heard a soft growl from a gruff, male voice as a large, brown hand pushed down her shoulder. "You've been here for a while, Ren, so the eggheads decided to take over your duties for a while." 

_That doesn't answer my question!_ Ren huffed and rolled her eyes. "You're here because the soup you ate had chocolate an' wheat. I dunno anyone else who can't eat that an' you're surrounded by chocolate lovers."

_Chocolate? Chocolate!? A crap stew with chocolate sent me here!?_ Ren sat up and frowned at her hands. "It could have been worse, but I won't blame ya for it. 'Sides... You were going to help prep for the Day of Devotion, 'specially for 'Rena. Heard the news that she wasn't invited to celebrate with her family, so you wanted to do something for her. Seein' as you're here an' all, I doubt that you can help with that festival in your current condition... an' there's a crapton of chocolate." 

_If I'm not there, who's taking over for me!?_ "The commander's takin' over... with Eirika an' Lissa's help. Sides, if you won't do it, they will." 

_Oh. That makes sense. 'Rena deserves better than her old man. Parental neglect is almost the same as abuse, after all. I shouldn't be keepin' you here, Helbindi._ "It's the least we can do for her. Day of Devotion doesn't have just be for romantic couples, y'know." Helbindi scratched the back of his head and stood up. He turned to the end table next to Ren's cot with a grunt. "Your hat an' glasses are here. 'Sides... I gotta leave. I can hear the brat callin' me now."

Ren watched Helbindi leave the infirmary. She heard a smooth, male voice speaking to a maternal female voice. It was quiet for a moment before the room turned cold and the door opened to reveal a tall, pink-haired ~~goddess~~ priestess in all her frigid glory. 

_I am perfectly fine. I am not nervous. I am perfectly fine. I am not nervous. I am perfectly fine. I am not nervous._ Ren heard a cold and maternal voice chuckle and felt a large cold hand over hers. She followed the hand and made the mistake of staring into a pair of kind, ice-blue eyes. 

_You didn't have to drop everything to visit me, Gunn._ Ren turned away with a soft huff and clenched her fists. "But I want to. Helbindi is taking care of Ylgr as we speak, while Hrid and Fjorm are occupied with their respective lovers. Most importantly, I'm worried about you as a _person,_ rather than you as the _Summoner_."

_I appreciate your concern, but I can recuperate here. On my own. Besides, I'm not human anymore._ Ren glanced at Gunnthra with a blank look and pursed lips.

"If you are sure. " Gunnthra hummed and asked with a furrowed brow. "You mentioned earlier that you are not human. What did you mean by that?"

_In case you didn't notice, my ears never feel cold, I smell like a wet dog, I give my enemies nightmares and everyone gives me a wide berth. I shed fur every six months, I don't have human vocal cords anymore and most importantly, It's harder for me to eat chocolate anything._

"So you are a werewolf. A beastkin, but a beastkin nonetheless." Ren faced the priestess with a nod. 

"I do not see how that is a problem. Several Heroes are the result of a union between humans and laguz or manaketes. Leanne has trouble with the Beorc language and yet she still has a beautiful singing voice. " Gunnthra shook her head as she squeezed Ren's hand with a gentle grip, "You on the other hand- do not have to worry about your perpetual wet dog smell anymore. As for your lack of vocal cords, I have seen your attempts to draw and write. I also have noticed that half of the order is 'gay or lesbian' as you say." 

_I guess I don't have to worry about interspecies romance after- Wait... You. Found. My. Notebooks!?_ Ren gulped. 

"They are hard to miss, after all." Gunnthra kept her grip on Ren's hand. "Are you alright?"

_I'll be here a while. I'm glad that someone else is taking over festival stuff, but I'm pretty sure you're supposed to be celebrating the Day of Devotion with someone._ Ren rubbed the nape of her neck and sighed to herself before she turned back to Gunnthra with a blank stare. 

"I had hoped to celebrate with my siblings, but as I mentioned before are all accompanied by someone else. Gunnthra chuckled. "What about you? Do you have anyone to celebrate the Day of Devotion with?"

_No... I don't. Seems to me neither of us has anyone to celebrate it with._ Ren shook her head and crossed her arms. 

Gunnthra stood up and withdrew her hand with a small nod. "It's settled then- it's a date. I'll see you then."

Ren blinked. _Wait... what?_

**Author's Note:**

> If I had Reddit, I'd totally join Fjorm's Fanclub.


End file.
